Barry's nightmare
by Aragorn II Elessar
Summary: Barry has nightmares of Iris overreacting after being dumped by him. Crossover with 'Daredevil' and 'Arrow.' Crack fic. Takes place in 'The Devil and The Archer' universe. Not for WestAllen fans.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Flash, Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **This takes place in 'The Devil and The Archer' universe.**

 **Thank you to Nicochan11 and Bl4ckHunter for providing this idea and its concepts. Hope you enjoy this.**

It had been a month since Barry Allen had broken up with Iris West. He had thought that he loved her ever since he was a kid. But later, he had realized that he was wrong.

What he had loved was just a perfect image of Iris he had made up in his head. He had realized the truth only a month ago that Iris truly was a toxic and manipulative person. The incident that had made him realize that was the counselling session with Dr. Finkle.

There, Iris had shown a lot of anger and resentment towards him for leaving her to go to the Speed Force. He could understand why she had been so angry but she had decided to take it out on him in front of the doctor where he couldn't even defend himself, making him look like an irresponsible fiancé who didn't care about her. She had humiliated him for saving the world.

And that had been the eye opener Barry had needed. So, later that day, he had called her out for her actions and broken up with her. Joe had been disappointed in him initially but after Barry had explained everything, Joe had been disappointed in Iris instead.

And now, a month later, Barry was dating Caitlin Snow, for whom he now realized he had feelings. He just didn't know because he had been so hung up on Iris. So he had asked her out and she had agreed. On the date, they had realized they had a lot more in common than they initially thought. So they had soon become a couple.

Barry was happy now. With Caitlin, he was happy. She understood him better than Iris ever did and he understood her well too. So he was content with his life. But every night, the happiness was snuffed out like a candle for hours. At least six hours.

Those six hours were the ones in which Barry slept. When he woke up, his happiness returned and all the darkness from the six hours was snuffed out. And this continued for many days. When he slept, his happiness was destroyed. And when he woke up, the darkness was destroyed.

But what was it that destroyed his happiness whenever he slept? That, as people have appropriately named it, was a nightmare. A nightmare in which the person he had thought of as toxic and manipulative ended up being even worse than that. She was pure evil.

* * *

 _Iris was sitting in her house, breathing heavily. There was a fire in her eyes. Not the fire of resolve. But an evil fire, as if the Devil himself resided in them._

' _Bullshit!'_

 _Barry's declaration echoed in her mind every second she breathed. She dug her fingernails into her palms. She had tried to show herself as a perfect lover. But she had failed. So now there was no reason to play the part of a kind-hearted woman._

 _Now she could show everyone who she truly was. She was Iris Ann West. The living manifestation of pure evil. Her thought were interrupted by a blue light behind her._

 _She instinctively turned to see a breach. A gateway from another Earth. Out walked a man in a black suit. The suit resembled the 'Green Arrow' suit worn by her ex-fiancé's vigilante friend, Oliver Queen. But this suit was all black and the mask covered the man's entire face. He had shurikens kept on his suit and he had a sword too along with his bow and arrows._

" _Who are you?" Iris asked as she got off her couch, "What do you want?"_

" _Iris Ann West", the man said as he walked closer, making her step back due to his stature and commanding presence, "My name is Adrian Chase."_

 _Iris' eyes lit up on hearing that. She had heard that name somewhere before. But where? Where had she heard it? The suited man answered her question in his next sentence._

" _You may know me as Prometheus or the Throwing Star Killer", Adrian Chase said in his modified voice._

" _So that's who you are", Iris said, trying to make a brave face, "What do you want from me?"_

" _I know you are angry at Barry Allen for dumping you", Adrian said, "You hate him. You want to make him suffer. I am here to help you do it."_

" _How?" Iris asked._

" _To hurt someone", Adrian said, "You need to hurt those the person cares about. In this case, you can hurt two of his vigilante friends, Oliver Queen and Matt Murdock."_

" _Those two", Iris growled, "They must be the reason Barry got enough confidence to actually break up with me. They will pay."_

" _They sure will", Adrian said as he brandished a Cold Gun, "I have stolen this from the Waverider itself. This will help you in hurting them."_

" _Oh, I will", Iris said as she took the gun with a dark gleam in her eyes._

* * *

 _Later, Matt battled the man wearing the fake Daredevil suit while Oliver battled Chase. Elektra was locked in combat with Diaz's three companions while Roy was locked in combat with Diaz himself. Slade was fighting Joe._

 _That moment, a white flame was fired at Slade. He ducked to avoid it while the flame continued moving around. It was Iris, firing the Cold Gun around._

 _The heroes ducked to avoid it as Iris continued firing it._

" _Iris?" Oliver asked in shock._

" _Yeah, me", Iris said in a smug tone._

" _What the hell are you doing here?" Oliver asked, "Why are you with them?"_

" _Because Barry dumped me", Iris said with barely restrained anger, "And now I will hurt him by hurting his friends."_

 _She fired again and everyone ducked to avoid. Diaz threw a flashbang grenade. When the smoke cleared, they were all gone._

" _Oh shit!" Matt cursed._

* * *

 _Later, all of them were standing in a building, discussing their next move._

" _So Iris ended up joining them", Roy said casually, "That must be the biggest overreaction to a breakup I have seen."_

" _Agreed", Oliver said, "I mean, joining up with villains?"_

" _Or maybe she was always evil", Matt said, "Everything else was just for show."_

" _Perhaps", Slade said, "But she is still your friend's ex-fiancée kid. You sure you will be able to stop her?"_

" _Yes", Oliver said as he picked up a big rubber ball that was randomly lying around and threw it at the window, "Because that's what her-"_

 _He was cut off when the ball bounced back from the window and hit him on the head, making him fall down. He got up again and looked at everyone awkwardly._

 _Pointing at Slade, he said, "Because that's what heroes do."_

 _He then jumped out of the window, shattering it in the process._

 _After a few moments of awkward silence, Elektra asked no one in particular, "Are we supposed to jump after him?"_

 _That moment, Oliver's pained shouts came from below, "HEY GUYS! I BROKE MY ARMS, LEGS AND RIBS! I NEED HELP!"_

" _Stupid kid", Slade muttered._

* * *

 _Later, Matt was in the penthouse. Fisk, Chase and Iris stood in front of him, ready to fight._

" _You are an idiot, Matthew", Adrian said, "We are three you are alone."_

" _But I will fight you", Matt said, "Because that's what heroes do."_

" _So that's how foolish you are", Fisk said, "Matt Murdock, son of Jack Murdock."_

 _Matt smirked and decided to give a witty retort, "Yes, I am. Wilson Fisk, son of a…..Felicity?"_

 _Fisk looked confused and dumbfounded._

" _What?" Fisk asked in a puzzled tone._

" _Felicity?" Matt muttered again, "I can hear her heartbeat. She is coming here."_

" _Correction", Felicity said as she suddenly stood next to Matt, "I am already here."_

" _What the hell are you doing here?" Matt asked._

" _I am here to help you", Felicity said as she took out her tablet and started typing._

" _Get out", Matt said frantically, "You will be kil-"_

 _That moment, the Cold Gun suddenly stopped working._

" _What the hell?" Iris said angrily, "How?"_

" _Ooh!" Felicity said with a smirk as she showed off her fingers, "Just the magic of these fingers, Iris."_

" _You will pay for this", Iris said angrily._

 _Suddenly, Felicity threw her tablet. It hit Iris on the face, knocking her out. It came back to her hand and she threw it at Chase, knocking him out too before catching it and smashing it on Fisk's face, knocking him out._

" _And that, people", Felicity said, "Is how you do it."_

 _Matt just stood there, a puzzled expression on his face._

* * *

 _Later, Iris was locked up in Iron Heights on Earth-1. Caitlin comforted Barry over Iris' actions._

" _Don't worry, Barry", Caitlin said in a soothing tone, "Now you know who she truly is. And all of your friends are fine. Oliver will be out of hospital soon."_

* * *

 _In the Waverider, Mick was fuming, "That bitch. She defiled my partner's legacy."_

" _Don't worry, Mick", Sara said, "Ray will fix the Cold Gun. And we will make sure no one sneaks into this ship again."_

* * *

Barry's eyes opened and he shot out of bed, panting heavily. It was morning now. And the daylight had once again snuffed out the darkness of his nightmare.

"Oh boy!" Barry sighed, "I hope I don't see that nightmare ever again."

And then on Thanksgiving Day, Barry finally told Oliver about his nightmare. Oliver laughed it off as a joke though. But after that day, the nightmare finally stopped and Barry could sleep peacefully again.

* * *

 **So now that's done.**

 **Once again, thank you to Nicochan11 and Bl4ckHunter for their help in this.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Aragorn II Elessar.**


End file.
